Aprendendo à sua Maneira
by Biba Malfoy
Summary: IMPORTANTE!Gina está precisando de ajuda em poçoes...Mas não é nada que um certo loiro não possa "ajudar"!Comente! IMPORTANTE! AVISO!
1. O que falta acontecer?

-Menos 15 pontos para Grifinória devido ao atraso da senhorita Weasley. – Disse Snape com um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios.  
  
-Mas professor Snape eu...- A ruiva tentou argumentar.  
  
-Menos cinco pontos para sua casa e mais uma detenção para você Weasley.  
  
Agora todos os alunos mantinham a atenção focalizada nela, os Sonserinos ao qual tinham aula conjunta debochavam da cara da garota enquanto a casa dos Leões apenas a fuzilava com o olhar.  
  
Virginia Weasley cursava seu quinto ano em Hogwarts, era a caçula dos Weasleys e também a única garota entre sete filhos.  
  
Era uma aluna exemplar que ultimamente, estava estudando loucamente para os NOM'S, ela queria se tornar medi-bruxa, mas ela tinha um problema, não conseguia se dar bem em poções, e infelizmente está matéria seria fundamental em seu futuro.  
  
Como ela viu que se ela falasse mais alguma coisa como argumento sua turma iria "mata-la", ela se sentou e ficou tentando prestar atenção na aula que Graças a Merlin era teórica.  
  
Faltavam em média cinco minutos para o sinal da aula bater e Gina tinha uma idéia para se livrar de sua detenção pelo menos por hoje. Ela sairia de fininho sem ser percebida quando o sinal tocasse. Assim ela se livraria de ambos, do professor e sua detenção.  
  
E finalmente o sinal tocou e a ruiva foi direto para porta, com alguns olhares de reprovação ela apenas baixou a cabeça e foi rumando para a porta, mas como seu cabelo tinha um tom chamativo...  
  
-Onde pensa que vai senhorita Weasley? – O que ela temia aconteceu.  
  
-Eu estava só...  
  
-Mais um dia de detenção devido ao seu ato de irresponsabilidade.  
  
Ela resolveu novamente não responder, não queria mais detenções e muito menos perder mais pontos para sua casa.  
  
Snape vendo que ela não iria falar nada prosseguiu:  
  
-Bem, após o jantar quero a senhorita aqui, sua detenção será limpar metade da sala de troféus hoje e a outra amanhã.  
  
Instantaneamente um sorriso formou em seus lábios, seria fácil limpar a sala de troféus usaria magia, mas como que tudo que é bom duro pouco...  
  
-Mas a Srta fará tudo isto sem magia e algum monitor de minha confiança irá lhe supervisionar durante suas duas noites de detenção já que estarei ausente para uma reunião com o professor Dumbledore. Vá agora.  
  
Saiu da sala com a seguinte pergunta em mente: O que faltava para o dia dela ficar pior?  
  
Este dia tinha começado totalmente errado, ela havia dormido demais devido ao fato de ter passado a noite estudando poções, pego duas detenções, o que mais faltava?  
  
E foi pensando nisto que foi para suas aulas.  
  
Tinha acabado seu jantar e foi indo para sala de troféus, teria muito que fazer. Mas ela tinha uma pergunta na cabeça: Quem iria aplicar a detenção a ela?  
  
Esta pergunta foi respondida ao avistar uma cabeleira loira parada ao lado da porta com um sorriso irônico nos lábios...

* * *

Draco Malfoy havia acabado seu jantar, tinha trabalho a fazer, trabalho ao qual ele gostava de ver os OUTROS era monitor da Sonserina Snape confiava muito nele, então foi mandado patrulhar a detenção de uma quintanista da Grifinória...  
  
Foi andando e pensando quem seria a sua "vítima", se a garota fosse bonita, quem sabe ele não tirava proveito? Sorriu malicioso ao pensar em quem seria, apesar de não gostar da casa dos Leões, nada o impedia de "usar" as garotas, o que não era difícil, pois sua aparência deixava muita coisa a desejar...  
  
Chegou ali com um pouco de antecedência e se apoiou na parede de lado cruzando os braços quando viu uma cabeleira de cabelos ruivos vindo em sua direção, não era uma menina feia, muito bonita por sinal, sorriu cáustico em direção a ela.  
  
_Continua..._  
  
**N/A:** Olha esse cap não ficou nada muito claro, e fico ruim também! Minha beta falou que está ficando legal isso me deixou realmente animada! Mas eu quero a opinião de vocês também!  
  
**Agradecimentos:**  
  
**Carol Malfoy Potter:** É logo depois que eu recibi a seu comentário eu fui falar com você no msn lembra? Bem aqui está o primeiro cap viu? Bjus i comente!  
  
**GWEASLEY**(não aceitam as estrelinhas aqui me desculpe) : Oi! Tudo bom? Espero que sim...Eu não sei da onde eu tirei está idéia sabe...Mas que bom que você gostou! O casal é ótimo eu amoo D/G! Eu já estou "começando" o segundo cap digamos....Mas me diga o que achou deste ok? B-Jinhus.  
  
**Gp:** Eu irei leva-la adiante sim! Eu também sou fã de fan fictions Draco de Gina! Realmente é um shipper muito bom e eu ficou feliz que você apóie a minha idéia! Concordo que escrever relaxa! Me diga o que achou deste e se eu devo prosseguir ok? Bjus!  
  
**Franinha Malfoy:** Ois! Blz? Espero que esteja tudo bem...Eu continuarei a escrever sim! Basta vc falar o que achou deste cap! (Nuss ki feio eu to fazendo chantagem) Bjus!  
  
**Dea Snape:** Olha fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da idéia! O primeiro cap acabou de sair e o segundo já tem um pouco... Mto obrigada mesmo pelo incentivo não sabe como me alegrou! Que bom que posso contar com você! Você tem msn? Se tiver mi passa e se quiser o meu: (depois do cms Poe o arroba ok?) Beijus!  
  
**.Mrs.DeLonge.:** Aloha pra vc tb more! Blz? Eu avisei eu acho só que vc num deve ter lembrado sl...Hunff eu irei ocntinuar mas quero um koment ok? Bjuss =!  
  
**N/A:** Continuo? Abandono a fic? O que eu faço? A escolha é de vocês!  
  
Bjus i comentem!! 


	2. Detenção

Não. Definitivamente aquele não poderia ser Draco Malfoy, simplesmente não podia ser ele...  
  
Por que não poderia ter sido seu irmão ou até mesmo Hermione?  
  
Não, Hermione não...  
  
Fez até uma careta em pensar na situação dela tentando limpar os troféus e ela lhe pregando um discurso sobre não se atrasar para aulas e não responder professores...  
  
E foi pensando assim que foi na direção do monitor da Sonserina.  
  


Não...  
  
Não podia ser...  
  
Como se já não BASTASSE ter que estudar na mesma classe que o irmão dela em algumas aulas ainda tinha que aplicar uma detenção na pobretona?  
  
Estava indignado, mas em todo caso poderia se divertir um pouco...  
  
Ficou parado observando a garota vir em sua direção.  
  
  
  
-Ora, ora, ora se não é a pobretona Weasley.  
  
-Cale a boca Malfoy.  
  
-Nossa me deixou até com medo...-Respondeu sarcástico.  
  
-Que honra...-Ela respondeu cruzando os braços.- Agora dá para me entregar logo o material de limpeza para eu me ver livre da sua pessoa? – Ela estava começando a ficar vermelha de tanta raiva.  
  
-E quem VOCÊ pensa que é para falar assim comigo?  
  
-EU sou a pessoa que se VOCÊ não calar a boca irá meter um tapa em sua cara...Algo mais?  
  
Não falou nada apenas entregou, balde e afins para ela que pegou bruscamente e entrou na sala.  
  
O loiro fez o mesmo, conjurou uma cadeira e sentou.  
  
Ginny tirou a sua capa da escola, pois não queria suja-la, arregaçou as mangas de sua camisa branca e começou o seu trabalho.  
  
Draco observava todos os movimentos que ela fazia, certamente ela havia mudado durante aquele ano, tinha as panturrilhas das pernas bastante definidas segundo ele, um corpo que muitas garotas gostariam de ter, seu cabelo havia mudado de liso ele virou ondulado e lhe caia muito bem pelas costas.  
  
  
Tentou não se abalar com a quantidade de troféus que havia naquela sala, até que horas que ela ficaria lá?  
  
E foi pensando nisto e em outras coisas que ela terminou sua parte da detenção e seguiu para o dormitório feminino.  
  
  
  
Draco não agüentava mais ter que ficar olhando a Weasley limpando troféus, e acabou optando por dar um basta na detenção e ir dormir, seu dia havia sido cansativo ainda mais tendo que ficar de olho na Weasley.  
  
  
  
Saíram juntos da sala de troféus cada um indo para lados opostos e assim foi o primeiro dia da detenção.  
  
  
  
Estava indo cumprir seu ultimo dia de detenção...Avistou Malfoy com a pose arrogante como sempre, pegou os produtos de limpeza da mão do loiro e entrou na sala para acabar o seu trabalho, Draco fazendo o mesmo.  
  
Ainda tinha que estudar para poções, falando em poções ela teve uma idéia...  
  
No seu ver a idéia era boa, assim não se daria mal em poções, sua empolgação era tanta que não se conteve e gritou um "Yes", fazendo o loiro sair de seus devaneios e não perdendo a oportunidade...  
  
-Achou algo valioso para mandar para sua família se manter?  
  
Draco se levantou e foi andando até ela com os braços cruzados.  
  
-Mais uma hoje, e não me corresponderei pelos meus atos...  
  
-A pobretona ficou ofendida foi? – Levantou o cenho.  
  
-Como eu disse...Não me corresponderei pelos meus...  
  
Levantou a balde cheia de água e jogou na cabeça de Malfoy e depois completou:  
  
-Atos...  
  
-WEASLEY, VOCÊ ME PAGA.  
  
-Isso é para você aprender a não insultar a minha pessoa e a minha família.  
  
  
  
Olhou para ele e se repreendeu mentalmente por ter feito aquilo, mas ele havia merecido afinal.  
  
Provavelmente ele iria dar mais uma detenção a ela.  
  
Olhou para ele e percebeu que sua camisa conseqüentemente foi molhada e viu que tinha um peitoral e uma barriga bem definida, não podia negar que ele era bonito...  
  
Deu meia volta e retornou ao trabalho.  
  
  
  
Ah, ela iria ver...  
  
Se ele pegasse um resfriado seria total culpa dela...  
  
Mas ele teve uma idéia...  
  
Enquanto ELA continuava a limpar os troféus ele conjurou outra balde da água e foi atrás dela.  
  
  
  
-Isto é para você aprender a não mexer com Draco Malfoy.  
  
Virginia adquiriu uma expressão de assustada e antes que o loiro jogasse a balde nela, saiu correndo pela sala.  
  
Draco depois de perceber que ela tinha saído correndo fez o mesmo.  
  
Quem observasse a sena diria que os dois pareciam duas criancinhas brincando de pega-pega, ninguém diria que aquilo era uma vingança.  
  
Os dois corriam em círculos, e sem reparar, Gina tropeçou no balde e caiu, o loiro que não havia percebido conseqüentemente tropeçou e caiu em cima dela.  
  
  
Gina ia falar para Draco sair de cima dela, mas ela simplesmente não conseguiu mencionar uma palavra sequer ao olhar nos olhos cinza levemente azulados do garoto, e sentir o cheiro de seu perfume...  
  
  
  
Draco estava prestes a tirar sarro da cara da ruiva novamente, mas ao olhá- la dentro dos olhos castanhos misturados com chocolate ele desistiu e ficou ali os observando atentamente.  
  
  
  
Nenhum dos dois falava nada, apenas se observavam.  
  
Gina tentava decifrar o que Malfoy sentia no momento, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi mergulhar nas íris frias do garoto.  
  
Draco olhava nos olhos de Virginia de forma penetrante a fazendo ficar fora dela mesma, essa era uma tática que ele usava com as garotas.  
  
Seus rostos foram se aproximando e ficando cada vez mais pertos até que a ruiva tomou consciência e disse:  
  
-Er...Malfoy será que dá para você sai de cima de mim e me deixar acabar de limpar os troféus?  
  
Ele nada disse apenas saiu de cima dela esquecendo da idéia de vingança contra ela.  
  
  
  
A detenção acabou e novamente seguiram caminhos opostos.  
  
  
  
Gina chegou exausta em seu dormitório, pensando em como os Malfoys podiam ser tão frios, se trocou e foi dormir, amanha teria que falar com o professor Snape sobre a idéia que teve.  
  
Draco chegou em seu dormitório se trocou e deu graças a Merlim por não ter mais que supervisionar as detenções da Weasley, se perguntado o por que dele ter tentado jogar seu charme a ela, tomou um banho, afinal estava ensopado e foi dormir.  
  
  
  
_Continua... = p_  
  
**_Agradecimentos:_**  
  
_**Selene Malfoy:** Muito obrigado! Haha sem palavras para agradecer o seu comentário viu? Olha me diga o que achou desse ok? Bjus!  
  
**Loira malfoy (Gp):** Sim, concordo, ficou melhor sim! Se você não tivesse dito que você era a antiga Gp, eu não reconheceria! Eu irei continuar a fic, mas preciso saber se estão gostando:p! Hehe comente! Bjus!!  
  
**Dark Angel Malfoy:** Oie! Tudo beleza com você? Bem está aqui o cap da detenção dos dois...Que bom que você está a achando interessante! Olha...Eu quero saber o que você achou desse cap ok? Bjinhus!  
  
**Franinha Malfoy:** Ok, ok eu não irei abandona-la por enquanto...Espero que este cap tenha ficado um pouco maior neh? Haha, pois eh ele está "meio" cafajeste...Ahhh vc não é a única que gosta de Malfoys cafajestes! Olha, eu tenho msn sim!** biancacms msn **ah sim, o espaço ali eh para o arroba XD... me adiciona se você quiser ok?  
  
**Miaka:** Mtoooo obrigada por falar que o cap anterior estava coeso! Ahhhh está ai o que aconteceu (não? Sério? Bianca se punindo por ter dito tanta besteira) hehe! Comente viu? Bjos!  
  
**Dea Snape:** Ohhh não me mate, tenha piedade do meu ser! Que bom que você gostou do 1o cap! Espero que este tenha ficado um pouco maior ! Eu já te adicionei, apesar de vc está quase sempre ocupada né? Hehe! Bem...Aqui está o Cap! Bjks!  
  
**.Mrs.DeLonge.** Aloha! Que bom que a senhorita gostou! Grande neh? Pois eh ahuahuahauhua! Conseguiu dormir 100 sonhar com a galinha? Eu consegui hahahaha! T dollu more! Bju =  
  
**Aninha Black:** Haha brigada pelos elogios ! Ok eu irei continuar...Mas tudo depende da minha imaginação! E...Posta logo mais caps da sua aki viu? E ah...Eu quero uma capa para essa ouviu moça? Bjuss e t dollu!  
  
**N/A:** Oie! Tudo bem com vocês? Comigo tah de boa! Bem...Esse cap ficou realmente horrível...Mas fazer o que! Ah sim, vocês querem que eu continue a fic gente?   
  
**N/A:** Quero comentários viu? Haha olha e muito obrigada para quem comentou, realmente me entusiasmou! E me desculpem pela demora do capitulo! Bom será que ele ficou pelo menos um pouquinho maior? Espero que sim...  
  
Bjus da Biba Malfoy!_  
  
**_Komentem!_**


	3. NA:

_**N/A: **Olá! Receio informar a vocês leitores, que, eu não sei se devo prosseguir com a fic, ultimamente estou sem idéias! Digo, sem idéias MESMO. Eu escrevi um pouco do capitulo, mas ainda estou na duvida se prossigo ou não..._

_**N/A: **Mas é, se alguém tiver idéias ou não sei, qualquer coisa que possa me ajudar... E gostaria de agradecer aos comentários do cap anterior...Muito obrigada mesmo, de coração! _

_Beijos da Biba Malfoy e ME AJUDEM!_


End file.
